flip those fins
by kiroigenaya
Summary: sigh. alright! I've been working on this for a while,but now I'm finally putting it up! harry's mother isn't actualy a muggle-born witch,she was realy alila,identical twin sister of ariel,youngest daughter of king triton,and princess of the sea. now harry is to be crowned king of the merfolk. but dumb-as-a-door is planning something. up-dates are extremely slow,sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"arent they beautiful?" queen athena asked her husband,king triton. the merking smiled down at his newborn daughters,the first pair of twins they had.

the girls were identical twins,both had the same brilliant red hair,olive green tails,and green eyes brighter than they had ever seen.

triton ran a hand through the youngest of the two's hair,ariel they had desided her name was,and smiled. he looked at the oldest next,they had desided to name her alila(a-lil-a).

"they are absolutly breathtaking" he chuckled and kissed his wife. they heard a few small giggles from the door,and turned and saw the girls 'hiding' behind the kelt curtain.

while they werent paying attention triton snuck closer to them and as they turned back to them,they gasped and broke out into giggles as triton grabbed them and started playing 'tickle monster' with them.

athena snickered as the older girls ganged up on him and he let them over power him,landing in a heap of fins and giggles on the floor.

"good night girls." triton said as he closed the kelp curtains,"sweet dreams" athena said quietly as she,to,left the girls in their room. they then went to the nursery were alila and ariel were cooing at each other and playing with one another's tail.

athena laughed slightly as she untangled them,making them start giggling and cooing up at her as they reached for her with their tiny arms.

"sorry sweeties,its time bed now" she wispered as she tucked them in and kissed their forheads,then swam with triton to their room. unaware of the crime that was about to be commited in the room they just left.

in the silence of the night,a figure appeared in the nursery with a 'pop!'. a bubble was around him,acting as a force feild from the water around him.

he looked down at the sleeping babies in disgust,before reaching into his robes and pulled out a stick about fifteen inches long,and pointed it at one of the girls.

"alas,I am in need of one of you disgusting _half-breeds_,otherwise I would have nothing to do with you're kind. but I have great plans that involve you." he said as he used his wand to lift the oldest,he knew not her given name,and braught her into his bubble.

"hmm,that monstrosity will have to go" he said in comtempt as he swished his wand and her tail was changed into legs,and her top turned into a little dress. he tucked her into his cloak,and with another 'pop!' he was gone,leaving no one the wiser until the queen came in the next morning and found ariel crying in confusion,wondering were her sister had disappeared to.

meanwhile,the man who took alila was walking up the front steps to number eighteen spinners end,a nice little town were the perfect family for the _girl_ he had just kidnapped to be placed.

he put her on the door step and placed a note on her dress,before ringing the doorbell and apparating away. a minute later a man came out to see who in the world had rang the doorbell at this time of night,when he saw the little red-headed baby girl in a dark purple dress.

"what are you doing out here all alone?" he asked as he picked the shivering girl up. she looked up at him with teary eyes as she sniffled and cuddled closer,making the note crumple around,drawing the man's attention.

he took the note and read what was on it.

_:please,we cant afford to take care of her. can you please take her in? but please dont tell her she was adopted,we want her to be as happy as she can:_

he looked at the now sleeping baby with sympathy,he and his wife had a one year old daughter of their own,and they would do anything to make pet happy. this little girl's birth parents must have been very poor off in order to give her up. he sighed,he was already attached to the little girl.

"anna! come look!" he called as he went back inside the house,and that is how lily evans was born.


	2. Chapter 2:in between years

**ok,this chapter will be purely side-by-side flashs,such as "ariel was swimming with her sisters in the kelp forest,while on land lily was reprimanding james and sirius about a prank at dinner at hogwarts",ok?**

_three years old._

_ariel and her sisters swam behind their parents as they swam through atlantica. it was ariel's first time outside the palace,and she was very excited._

_lily splashed and giggled as she played in the bath tub. her parents had found out the hard way that she absolutely loved the bath._

_five years old._

_ariel and her sisters sat crying in their room,why did those humans have to attack? why did they kill their mommy?!_

_lily humphed as she laid on her bed,how could he?!_

_a little boy from the neighborhood had called her a witch today,and she hadnt done anything to him before that!_

_eight years old._

_ariel was laying on her bed,deep in thought._

_she wondered if music would ever be allowed in atlantica again._

_"boo!" lily exclaimed as she tackled her best friend,severus snape,to the ground._

_"no fair lily!" he giggled(though he would deny it later)as lily tickled him._

_eleven years old._

_"aha! there you are!" attina crowed triumphantly as she grabbed ariel from behind._

_"ack! how did you find me?!" ariel demanded playfully,attina always won hide-and-seek._

_:dear miss evans. we are proud to inform you that you have been accepted into hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,please find enclosed a list of books and things you will need in the coming year:_

_"mom? dad? can I go?" lily asked hopefully. petunia sneered,why would she want to go to some freaky school?_

_"lets play!" ariel called happily. but at the groans from her sister she stopped and looked at them confused._

_"ariel,we have things we want to do!" aquata said in annoyance._

_"yeah,go bother somebody else!" adella said bluntly. ariel started to cry as she rushed out of their room._

_"adella!" attina said in her 'cross mother' voice._

_"what?! its the truth!" adella said in her own defence._

_**"gryphindor!"**__ the hat shouted,and lily grinned as she sat down next to a nice boy named frank she had met on the train._

_"snape,severus." prof. mcgonagal called after afew more names._

_"please be in gryphindor" lily wispered to herself as severus put the hat on._

_**"slytherin!"**__ the hat called,and lily watched as sev took the hat off glumly and walked over to the other side of the room then her._

_fifteen years old._

_"ariel!" king triton yelled as he saw his youngest daughter get hit dead on by marina while trying to save sebastian._

_"no! I cant lose you as well!" he said quietly as he held his unconcious daughter,thoughts of athena and alila both dieing/disappearing making him hold her tighter,causing the music box to fall open and play the lullaby that athena always sang._

_"I dont need help from a __**mudblood**__!" severus realised to late what he had just said._

_"lily,I'm sor-" but it was to late,lily was already running back to the castle as she cryed her heart out. she and sev had been friends for years! how could he say something like that?!_

_sixteen years old._

_ariel swam to the surface to see what the weird sound was,what she saw stunned her._

_a human ship with multi-colored lights coming off it into the sky!_

_afew minutes later,a storm caused the ship to sink,though most of the humans survived._

_she managed to save the man she had been watching and put him on the shore,but she could tell that she had already fallen in love._

_"lily? will you please go with me to hogsmeade?" james asked as he shuffled from foot to foot from her stare._

_"I...um,I su-suppose" she said uncertainly. james grin almost split his head in two._

_"thank you so much!" he said happily as he did a little happy dance,making her groan and sirius laugh._

_21 years old._

_isnt she beautiful?" ariel asked as she stood with eric holding melody,looking out at the island kingdom they ruled together._

_"yes,just like her mother." eric grinned and kissed ariel,making melody giggle._

_"isnt he just the cutest thing?" lily cooed as she handed harry over to sirius to hold his godson for the first time._

_"that he is. but just wait til 'e gets bigger,little prongslet here will be doing so many pranks you wont know what to do with the little devil!" sirius laughed openly at the stupid grin on james face and the look of absolute horror on lily's._

_22 years old._

_"we cant let morgana get her tentacles on melody" ariel said sadly,she knew what they had to do to keep her safe,but it still hurt._

_king triton sighed sadly,and with a final farewell,he waved his trident and a brick wall appeared surrounding the island._

_"lily! take harry and run! I'll hold him off!" james yelled as he ran to get his wand._

_lily took off up the stairs to the nursery where her only child sat looking scared,he had most likely been woken up by the door being blasted open by voldemort._

_suddenly the door was thrown open and voldemort entered,looking as if he owned the place._

_"stand aside you stupid __**mudblood**__,and I will spare you" he said arrogantly._

_"no,not harry! please! I'll do anything! just spare harry!" lily begged as she put herself infront of her son._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" voldemort hissed,and lily potter nee evans,unknowing princess of the sea,was no more. harry started crying loudly as he saw his mum fall to the floor and not get up._

_"you will see you're mudblood mother soon. goodbye,harry potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!" was the last thing he said as the green light of death turned back to him,leaving harry alive,but with a lightning shaped scar on his forhead._

**so,what did you think? I'll try to make the next few chapters as long as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok,now the story will be based after TLM2/the first task,ok?**

Harry Potter sat grinning as the Griffindors around him cheered.

"Who wants me to open it?!" he called. The whole house cheered, as Harry held the egg out dramaticaly as he reached up and unscrewed the top of his golden egg.

A loud screeching noise filled the comon room, and everyone held their ears in extreme pain at the noise.

Harry reached for the dropped egg, but when he got closer he started to vaguely hear...singing?...

_"Co-seek us wer-ces soun-We can not sin-ound-hour long you'll ha-to look-at we took"_

The strange voice was barely there, and he could hardly hear it through the screeching. He reached the egg and closed it. Instantly the noise and singing stopped.

One thing was on his mind as the others started to go to bed.

'What was that voice? And why was I the only one to hear it?'

_Meanwhile._

Melody swam along behind her Mother and Sebastian as they swam towards Atlantica.

Her grandfather had sent Sebastian to them with an urgent message that they had to get to Atlantica as soon as possible.

When they got there they were rushed by Melody's many aunts to their Father's bedroom, where King Triton was laying on his bed. He looked quite sick.

"a-ariel,mel-melody" he said weakly before going into a caughing fit. his youngest daughter and his only grandaughter were at his bedside in a moment.

"I'm dieng." he said in a 'matter of fact' voice. ariel clutched his hand tightly.

"but daddy!" ariel tryed to protest but a raised hand from her father stopped her.

"w-we need to figure out who the trident will go to next." he said,confusing the girls in the room.

"what do you mean?" melody asked,"wont it go to the next in line? like aunt attina?" she asked with a confused expression.

"no. the trident can only be handed down to the first born male in the royal family."

triton caughed again. ariel ran a hand over his back to sooth him.

"but there arent any royal males!" melody said. triton shook his head.

"thats what I thought as well. but the trident would have gone dormant by now if there wasnt,and as you can see" he pointed at the glowing trident,"it is as powerfull as it ever was." he said.

"but that would mean that-" ariel started as she stared at her sisters,who shook their heads and raised their hands in a 'we didnt do it!' kind of way.

"no,its not what you think." triton told her as he sat up on his bed.

"girls,I have to tell you all something very important." he said seriously. the girls(including melody)sat around him to listen to what he had to say.

"when you were born,ariel." he said looking at her. "you were not alone." he said sadly.

"what do you mean?" ariel asked at the same time attina gasped "alila".

"thats right attina. I'm talking about ariels twin sister,alila. who disappeared a year after she was born." triton said,not looking at any of the girls.

"so,she died?" melody asked. triton shook his head.

"no,I thought she did,but athena never gave up hope that she was still alive. and now this is proof,that not only is she still alive,but she has had at least one son." triton said,making all the girls gasp.

"we need to find them!" adella said loudly.

"no,we dont. when I die the trident will seek out the next in line for the thrown." triton said.

"now,we need to figure out who is going to go and get them when the trident gets drawn towards the next in line." he said as he looked at them.

"I can go" melody said,making ariel choke alittle.

"you will not!" ariel said.

"but mom! why cant I?! I never get to go anywhere but home and atlantica!" melody argued.

"fine." ariel conceded with a sigh,melody whooped and did a cartwheel,making her aunts chuckle.

"ok,so when father d-dies" attina cleared her throat of the sob that wanted to come out. "I'll become queen until you get back,right?" she asked her sisters,who all nodded.

"be carefull" triton said to melody,before hugging them all and going to sleep.

_prefects bath._

harry sat in the tub and wondered what he was supposed to be doing,how was this going to help him figure out the egg? then he heard singing. he looked around him abit but didnt see anyone. then he looked up and saw a window,with a mermaid on it. she was the one who was singing.

_"oh the waves row low,and the waves row high_

_and so it goes,under a bright blue,endless sky._

_the waves try to measure,the days that we treasure._

_wave hello,and wave,goodbye."_

she sang. harry thought she sounded great.

"you have a beautiful voice." he said. she gasped and turned to him,looking startled.

_"you can understand my singing?"_ she asked. it didnt sound like english,but he could still understand her.

"yes,why?" he asked,hoping this wasnt like second year when he heard snakes talk.

_"most people just hear music when I sing,because my portrait was enchanted so that no one has to hear the screeching noise that we mermaids make above water."_ she said.

harry's mind whirled. screeching noise? could that be what was in the egg? mermaid singing? if so,then thats what cedric meant when he told him to take a bath!

"thank you miss." he said with a smile. the mermaid giggled and swam away blushing.

harry picked up the egg,then took a deep breath and dove under the water,then opened the egg.

as he thought. instead of the aweful noise from before,a sweet sounding voice sang,

_"come seek us where our voices sound,we can not sing above the ground._

_an hour long you'll have to look,to discover what we took."_

harry resurfaced gasping for breath. that was it! there must be mermaids in the next task,and they were gaurding something,something the champions would want to get back. but were would there be mermai-thats it! the black lake!

but...how could he have heard and understood the mermaids sing above water? both with the one in the window and in the comon room,he had heard it but it was to hard to hear most of it over the screeching. he would have to do what was usualy hermione's job. thats right. he had to go to the library!

_a week later._

everyone in atlantica was mourning the death of king triton.

his remaining family(minus eric,who was still on land)watched sadly as he was buried beside athena in the royal garden.

"ok,so melody will go with sebastian and flounder and go find the soon to be king of atlantica?" eric asked as his wife changed back into a human(fully dressed,of course)and sat down in the row boat he was in. while his daughter stayed in the water after explaining where she was going.

"yup!" she grinned. eric rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm not sure thats a very go-of course you can go!" he said at ariel's mad and melody's pouty faces.

"thanks daddy!" melody said happily as she kissed his cheek and then started to swim back to atlantica to get sebastian,flounder and the trident.

eric sighed,"kids".

_the black lake,five days later._

"oh...my fins feel like their going to fall of!" melody moaned as she swam towards the little cave in the bottom of the river she had been in for about two days,following the pull the trident gave off.

she swam into the cave and found it was actualy a tunnel! she followed it as the pull got bigger and bigger,she must be close to finding her cousin!

suddenly she came out of the tunnel and found herself in a dark,murky lake. she looked around to try to see something,but it was useless.

she took a deep breath and started swimming towards were the pull was strongest,but about halfway through the lake,she came across something astonishing!

a city! a city of fresh water mermaids! the poor creatures,being a sub-species of salt water mermaids,were more shark-like and hostile. though as she got close,she saw that they seemed to be preparing for something.

as she swam into the city,she was instantly surrounded by mermaids pointing sharp stone tridents at her neck.

_"what are you here for,ocean dweller?"_ the biggest one demanded. melody held up the trident.

"I am looking for the next in line for the throne of atlantica,I believe he lives on the land nearby." she said,sounding more confident then she felt.

the mermaids hissed at one another for a bit,then the biggest one sneered at her and lowered her trident,the others following her example.

_"the giant squid will lead you to the land. I warn you now,there is a tounement being held for the humans,so more than normal will be there."_ the mermaid said before she and the others swam away,ignoring her. she sighed,then swam though the city and out the other side,where she saw the biggest squid she had ever seen!

as she drew closer she slowed down warily,she didnt know if the thing was dangerous or not.

she neednt have worried though,becoase as soon as she got close the thing started _cuddling_ to her! she giggled and rubbed his side alittle,making him _coo_ like a baby.

"can you lead me to the land?" she asked sweetly,the squid 'nodded' and soon she was fallowing him through the murky water.

a few minutes later she surfaced and looked around,seeing a castle alittle ways away made her grin,she was so close!

she patted the squid good bye then climbed out of the water,changing back into a human as she stood up. she was wearing an emerald green dress that was made to be both beautiful and easy to run in. and her hair was swept back into a ponytail that reached just bellow her shoulder blades.

she grinned as she started walking towards the castle,the trident practicaly _singing_ she was so close to finding her cousin.

harry froze and looked around franticaly. weird,he could have sworn-there it was again! a slight pull on his mind. he looked around but everything was as it should be for dinner. the visiting students were sitting with slythern and ravenclaw respectively,and everyone was still eating.

there it was again! only this time it felt like it was right outside the door to the great hall! he barely managed not to get up and go find out was calling him,when suddenly the doors burst open and most of the hall turned to gape/glare/gasp/stand up in alarm at the girl standing there with a sheepish look on her face.

"um,sorry,I didnt mean to slam the door open" she said in a sheepish voice,though it still sounded beautiful. harry saw ron and some of the other guys in the hall get stupid 'I'm in luuuve!' grins.

professor dumbledoor was one of the ones who had stood up,along with professor mcgonagal,flitwick,and snape,who was currently glaring at the girl who looked about ginny's age.

"who are you? why have you come here?" dumbledoor asked in his 'I'm a loving,but strict,grandfather' voice,but inside was a different story.

'what is she doing here?! and why does she have that trident?! she'll ruin my plans for potter! I didnt go through all the trouble of kidnapping "lily" just so some girl could ruin my plans!' he thought angrily.

melody smiled as she raised the trident and slammed the bottom of it onto the floor in a 'pay attention,or **else**' kind of way,then with her 'royal voice' that her dad used sometimes,she continued.

"my name is melody,and I am here for a _very_ important reason." melody said.

"why?" mcgonagal asked. melody smiled.

"I have come here to find the rightful king of atlantica." that got a reaction. the entire hall filled with student's exclamations of shock,disbelief,and wonder. but harry and a few of the half-bloods and muggle-borns were confused.

"how could a _merman_ be in hogwarts?" a man wearing a fur coat at the head table sneered at her. she glared at him,then turned back to the others in the room.

"I am looking for the son of princess alila, daughter of king triton. she was kidnapped when she was a year old." she stopped speaking as gasps filled the hall.

"nobody knew what happened to her,until now. you see,the trident I am carrieing is the symbol of power in atlantica,it symbolizes the king of atlantica. but it can only be passed down to the first born _male_ in the family." she said,then she stood up straiter.

"king triton has passed on,but the trident has sensed a male in the family. so I have come to find him. I have a picture of her twin,you may be able to recognize her." she said as she swung the trident into the air in an ark over her head,and a floating image of a red-headed woman in a purple gown appeared. gasps filled the hall,for floating in the air,was a picture of lily potter.

harry sat there in complete shock.

out of the corner of his eye,he could see ron scowl and start muttering to himself. at that moment,malfoy opened his big mouth.

"HA! potters a half-blood in more ways than one! you hear that,mud-bloods?! you're precious golden boy is part fish!" he laughed,crabbe and goyle laughing with him stupidly.

harry felt his blood boil at those words. he stood up angrily to shout at malfoy,but melody beat him to it.

"you want to rephrase that,mister?" she said in a _**very**_ dangerous voice. a few of the nearby males shuddered and tryed to scoot away,having heard _that_ tone before from either angry mothers,sisters,or girlfriends.

malfoy didnt seem to notice. or if he did,he probrably thought that his _daddys_ influence would stop her from doing anything to him.

stupid ponce.

"what are you going to do about it,filthy little mud-blood?" the blond oaf sneered at her like she had seen some of the snobish,spoiled politicians kids do at partys.

good. she knew how to handle those kinds of kids.

"listen here you little prick. I swam for _five days_ to get here to find the new king. and if you think I'm going to be shrugged off as simply what you called a '_**filthy little mud-blood**_' then you're even stupider than you look!" she ranted at him. but malfoy sneered again.

"oh,and who do you think you are to stand up to me,draco malfoy?" he asked in a distainful voice. melody drew herself up to her full hight.

"_**I**_ am princess melody of atlantica, daughter of queen ariel and king eric, and only granddaughter of king triton! and I am here to find my cousin." she said with a small smirk as some of the kids in the hall gasped.

**ok first off,I'M SO SORRY FOR KILLING KING TRITON! but I couldnt think of what to do with him! harry had to become king SOMEHOW! also. . .I probrably wont post another chap in awhile. . .it took sooo long to finnish this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I. am. so. SORRY!**

**I had only made about half of this chapter and then**

**my family and I went on vacation! so sorry its realy,realy,REALY late.**

**anyway,here it is at last!**

some of the students gasped. the sound echoeing around the otherwise silent great hall.

melody gave a small sniff at the paling malfoy boy as if to say 'beat that you duffer',then calmly walked back to the middle of the room.

"ok,so most of you apparently recognized my mother ariel,the woman in the picture. she is the younger twin sister of my aunt alila. now," she said turning to face harry,who had sat back down. "are you this 'potter' that the oaf was talking about?" she asked. harry just nodded.

"good. now,I have no idea what you are doing in school at the moment,but you will have to come with me." she said in a matter of fact voice.

but then the old man with the huge beard stood from his throne-like chair.

"I'm afraid we cant let you take mr. potter,how can we be sure of his safety?" dumbledoor asked in a 'concerned' voice. but on the inside he was seething/panicing.

'I cant let this girl take potter away! if I do than he'll get even more independant than he already is! how dare this girl try to muck up all my plans?! the whole reason I kidnapped his mother was so that I'd have an extra powerful weapon!'

melody narrowed her eyes at him in a fierce glare.

"you obviously dont _understand_,this boy is going to be the new _king_ of atlantica. do you _realy_ think that he _wouldnt_ be _completely_ safe?" she asked in the same dangerous tone she had used on malfoy.

they started glaring at eachother for a bit,but then harry stood up and walked towards melody. gasps and murmurs followed him on his way,not the least of which was rons "well,looks like the cheating lier is running away from what he started..." and "humph,the cheating ponce gets even MORE fame and fortune now huh? king my arse..." and so on.

soon he stood in front of her,and realised he only had about half an inche on her in hight. she smiled happily at him and held out the hand that wasnt holding the pitch fo-ahem,trident.

"hello,my name is melody. I'm thirteen years old,love the ocean,and I hate snooty poopy-heads like that albino over there that I chewed out. and I'm you're only living cousin. whats you're name,age and faverite thing and or most hated thing?" she asked with a cheerful smile that made it impossible not to smile back.

"hello melody,my name is harry potter. I'm fourteen years old and I love reading,gardening,and swiming. I hate gossip,malfoys,and bullies. pleased to meet you cousin." he finished cheekely. they shook hands and made to leave when a snape cleared his throat.

"and where,mr. potter,do you think you're going?" he asked coldly. harry glared at him.

"I'm _going_ with my cousin." he said as he took another step towards the hall doors. then dumbledoor started talking again.

"I realy am terribly sorry,but harry has been entered into a contest of sorts. if he leaves then he would lose his magic." he said sadly. melody,rather unlady-like,snorted.

"no,he wouldnt. his merman heritage would make sure of that." she said as she and harry continued out the door,followed by more gasps.

harry followed his cousin(it felt so weird to think that,dudley didnt count)to the edge of the black lake.

once on the edge,she turned to him and smiled.

"ok,heres what you do. you take the trident and walk waist deep into the water,then point the tip at you're legs and think about having fins,the rest will come naturaly." she said as she handed him the trident.

he nodded and hesitantly took the trident,then walked waist deep in the absolutely _FREEZING_ water,and did as she said.

he closed his eyes as a bright light blocked his legs from veiw. then suddenly he was falling bum first into the water as his legs went week and...there was only one?

he looked around and realised he had

1)been breathing under water while he was thinking.

2)a dark green mer-tail,different from the one the mermaid on the window had had.

3)no shirt on.

he surfaced again and blushed alittle at the disappearence of his robes. but melody didnt seem to even notice his virtual nudety as she jumped in beside him.

when she came back up she was wearing an orangish red seashell bra with a matching colored tail,making him blush even more. she grinned at him.

"dont worry harry,as soon as you turn back into a human you're automaticaly wearing what you were when you turned into a merman." she said as she patted him on the shoulder. then she swam alittle farther and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen on her.

"come on harry,lets go home."

**ITS DONE!**

**I thought I would never finnish it!**


End file.
